creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Boost
' Boost'(Buusuto) is the latent energy that is generated naturally by storm riders and air treck users alike. Only those whom have had significant experience in the world of Air Treck riding extreme sports are capable of generating Boost. Boost is a fanon concept for Air Gear created by TOAA so as to give the series a form of energy that characters can tap into in order to massively enhance their powers and abilities into massively superhuman levels. Very few AT riders are aware of their boost, and even viewer are capable of tapping into it and burning it to the point of exploding it out into an immense power for their disposal. Overview Though the specifics are unknown, Boost gathers within the bodies of AT Riders alike over considerably long times. The more experience an AT rider has, the more latent Boost lays within them waiting to be unleashed. Boost, manifests itself in the form of a bright energy that surges fourth from the human body in the shape of an aura due to the massive increase in the power of electromagnetic fields genereted by the human body. Awakening ones Boost and focusing it requires immense and hard training in order to do so, but if the AT rider can focus their Boost and unleash it, even if just a little, they will be granted incredible abilities and powers such as flight, super strength, speed, and control of energy, amongst many other superhuman abilities. Most, AT riders go completely unaware that Boost exists inside their bodies during the time of their careers. Incapability to use and unleash ones Boost will ultimately limit and impede ones skill as a Storm Rider. Even so, ones Boost will manifest whether they are aware of it or not. This is the reason behind why the "shadows" of storm riders manifest as huge monolithical monstrosities. Nature Boost is an extremely potent form of energy that can be used for storm riders in order to achieve feats and tricks far beyond the scope of human capability. Boost can also be used as a means of greatly enhancing ones physical capabilities giving them superhuman powers, and can grant the user a variety of different abilities such as energy projection, flight, enhanced senses, etc. The Nature of ones Boost can vary greatly between individuals. Ones boost nature, color, shape, and other effects are all unique and reflective of their personality, emotional state, and aspects as an invidual. In this right, no two Boost's can be the same. Applications The Following is a list of applications and forms that Boost has been applied in since its first introduction in the series. The list continues to grow even today. There is virtually no defined limit to what ones boost can accomplish so long as they keep training to master new and advanced realms of Boost. Super Speed: '''The most infamous, basic, and easiest aspect of Boost to master, focusing and unleashing ones boost can greatly stimulate and super charge the users limbs and physical capabilities into heights far beyond the scope of even the fastest of athlete runners. The Super Speed aspect of Boost and Air Treck goes hand in hand as skill in this technique allows one to fly faster than the speed of sound, dodge and catch bullets, and move so quickly that they may easily travel at mach 50 and beyond. '''Flight: '''An elementary application of Boost, but probably the most advanced and difficult to learn technique that is learned by people whom can unleash their Boost. By changing the nature of ones electromagnetic field using Boost as a modification tool, the user can change the flow of gravity around them and thusly grand themselves the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. AT's act as a natural "engine" for boosts flight capability, but those whom wish to make great progress in flight learn it without wearing their AT's, due tot he fact AT's make it far easier for a person to master their flight. '''Super Strength: '''Boost energy can greatly augment ones musculature and allow the user to unleash immense explosive forces with their fists alone. Focusing ones boost to increase their physical power allows one to shatter through solid, thick concrete, break through compressed steel and lift/toss weights far beyond the mass of ones own body such as entire cars, buildings, etc. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Weapons such as warheads, explosives, and other objects of mass destruction to little more than jest to Boost users whom have focused on upgrading their bodies durability. Bullets of any caliber will bounce off ones skin, flames of immense heat will do little more than tickle the user, if they can even feel anything at all. Those with exceptional durability enhancement thanks to boost can resist the force of atom bombs exploding point blank without so much as being slightly grazed. '''Illusion Casting: '''A unique and commonplace power for not only users in Boost, but powerful stormriders in general. The Illusion of ones "Boost" is the physical personofication of ones true power, pride, might, and other positive emotions pertaining to them. This is how come there are often massive creatures generated in the shadows of powerful storm riders, such as Agito Wanijima's infamous shark illusion. Skilled Illusion casters can alter and confuse their opponents by casting fake images. '''Energy Projection: '''A more intermediate technique. The user can focus and unleash their boost in the form of extremely powerful explosive energy waves. The power of these energy waves varies on how much boost one pours into their techniques, but they are all accepted as generally being strong enough to take out entire buildings and otherwise. A powerful user of this aspect in Boost is nothing less then a one man army capable of rivaling the entire earths military forces destructive power in one. '''Elemental Manipulation: '''Using Boost as a medium one can transform their energy into a natural element such as fire, lightning, earth, water, metal, wind, and many, many more. Skilled users of this aspect of Boost and command up to three different elements at one time resulting in devastation to their enemies and those which try to oppose them '''Teleportation: Psychokinesis: Telepathy: Mind Reading: Precognition: Enhanced Senses: Category:TOAA's Content Category:Air Gear Fanon Category:Fanon